Fuel cells, including solid oxide fuel cells require introduction of a desired amount of fuel and air in order to operate in an efficient manner. Current fuel cells generally include multiple separate components that may be linked with numerous connections, such as tubes to provide fuel and air to a fuel cell. Such multiple connections provide an increased opportunity for failure and the separate components occupy a large amount of space within a fuel cell. Such configurations do not lend themselves for use in a portable fuel cell. Additionally, the separate components often need multiple support structures to mount them to a fuel cell. In the prior art, air and fuel introduced into a fuel may include resonances and pulses that may affect the control and metering of fuel and air into a fuel cell.
There is therefore a need in the art for a fuel and air delivery system for a fuel cell that eliminates such resonances. There is also a need in the art for a fuel and air delivery system that may be assembled efficiently and reduce the number of connections. There is also a need in the art for a fuel and air delivery system that is in the form of a compact module that is self supporting. There is also a need in the art for a fuel and air delivery system that mixes the fuel and air in a desired amount prior to introduction into a fuel cell.